Misunderstood
by imaslytherin
Summary: Nobody really knows who Draco Malfoy is. Step inside his mind and learn who he really is. See what he's really thinking and how he became who he is today.
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to Hogwarts, You've been accepted." My mother said, with a grin on her face.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts. I'd rather go to Durmstrang. Why can't I go there instead?" I asked.

"That's to far away. Your father and I would appreciate it if you'd just go to Hogwarts. Right Lucius?" She said, taking a quick glance at my father.

"Draco, It'll be best if you listen to your mother and go to Hogwarts. You've been accepted, and have no other choice." He said without looking up from his Daily Prophet newspaper.

"Fine." I said, and marched up to my room.

Now I have no choice but to go to Hogwarts. If my father agrees and thinks I should go, then I need to go. My father is always right, and he always knows what he's saying. I looked at the list of stuff I needed to buy for school, and sighed. I tossed the parchament on my bed, and walked quietly out of my room. At the Malfoy Manor, also known as my home, stuff were different than any other wizards home. My dad had stuff hidden. Of course he didn't tell me, but I ended up finding out. Once in a while, I go and examine those 'hidden things'. There was dark magical items hidden under the drawing room floor. I caught my father taking out some stuff from there once, and ever since then i've been sneaking my way down there examing the stuff my father keeps hidden. It wasn't the typical magical items you would see laying around Diagon Alley. It was much darker, and had a history of Dark Magic. I found a diary in there once, It was blank. I used to go down their and write in it. It had some sort of enchantment or something on it, because everytime I would write something..I would get an reply back. After a week, I stopped writing in it because my father caught me and told me to stay away.

"Draco, Go to bed. Tomorrow morning you need to buy your stuff for school." My mother said, while pushing me back into my room.

I did as I was told, and fell fast asleep in a matter of five minutes.

Diagon Alley, July 31 1991

"This robes a bit short. Have a bigger size?" I said, while examing my reflection in the mirror.

"Of course. Be right back."

I was in Madam Malkins robe shop. I had to buy a new robes for school, the ones we had at home were to old.

Then I heard the door open and close and a dark haired boy wearing glasses walked in.

"Hello?" The stranger said.

"Madam Malkins getting me a robe, She'll be right back." I said to him.

The boy nodded.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." I smirked, and looked out the window of the store. "Look at that oaf, he looks like a filthy servant if you ask me."

The boy looked out the window. "He's my friend."

I laughed, "Anyways, I got to force my father into buying me a new owl. The ones at home are much to old. Did you get yours?"

"Nope." The boy said, " I'm going to get going. It's taking this Madam person to long."

I didn't say another word. I wonder if that boy is going to be attending Hogwarts. It'll be best to know someone if I go. I don't want to be all alone once I'm there. And sorted into slytherin. At first I was having second doubts about being in Slytherin, but my whole family has been in that house. I'm also pureblood, so I'm obviously going to be sorted into Slytherin. It's also the best house, the other houses are rubbish.

"My wands amazing. Thank you father." I said, while examing my new wand. It was ten inches, and Hawthorn and unicorn hair. I put my wand and books inside my trunk and closed it shut.

"I hear that Potter boy is going to Hogwarts this year. Keep good eye on him, become friends with him if you must. Understood, Draco?"

I nodded in agreement. My father smiled, and patted me on the back.

"Good night." He said, then walked out of my room without another room.

Why did he want me to be friends with this 'Potter' boy? I didn't dare to ask him, but if my father gave me a command, I must do it. Like I said, He always knows whats right.


	2. Chapter 2

It was June 7 1996. I turned sixteen years old two days ago. I got plenty of presents, but I didn't care. I've been sitting around all summer, and thinking. I've been in deep thought. My father, as a Death Eater and in Voldemort's inner circle, has had the Malfoys Manor and a base for the Death Eaters. Our whole house was surrounded my death eaters, prisioners, and what not. After my father went to Azkaban for his failure to fulfill the Dark Lord's wish to get the prophecy, he hasn't been the same. He was a broken man.

"The Dark Lord is coming! The Dark Lord is coming!" Bellatrix yelled on top of her lungs, with a uncontrollable laugh.

My mothers eyes widened, and she came and stood next to me.

Then in a blink of a eye, Voldemort was standing in front of us.

"Draco, The one who I came for." He said, while walking forward to me.

I was tongue tied and didn't know what to do. I've been around Voldemort many times throughout my life, but it felt weird how he said he came for me. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I was hoping to find out.

"After your fathers failure, My attention turned to you." He said, with a sly smile on his face.

"I have a special mission for you, Draco. I hope you are not a failure like your father. Nor do I hope you are not a coward, to not do what I wish for you to. If you fail to succeed.." He trailed on, "That prooves what bigger failures you Malfoys are."

I was about to snap at him, to yell. But he was Voldemort. He could kill me any second if I did anything against him.

"Are you willing to hear what I have planned out for you?" He asked.

I gulped, "Yes."

"Very easy task. It's easier than stealing that prophecy and which your father failed at getting for me. You are returning to Hogwarts for sixth year, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"You must kill Dumbledore, to make up for you're familys failure. It's a very hard task. Even the most advanced and oldest wizards out their can't do it..." He paused, "Because they are coward. But I'm sure you can. Are you willing to, Draco?"

I look a quick glance at my mom, who turned paler than she already was.

"Y-Y-" I couldn't get the words to come out. "Yes."

A smile blossomed on his face, "Very well. So, You are ready to become one of us?"

I nodded in agreement. Voldemort was going to turn me into a Death Eater. Once he gave me the Dark Mark, I would be his follower. The Dark Mark is a sign of loyalty towards him. Once I'm in his inner circle, I could get a deeper look into Dark Magic.

He took his wand out, and nodded his head.

I put my left arm up, and he put his wand on my inner left forearm. He closed his eyes and mummbled some words, and tapped on my arm four times. I felt something burning inside my skin, and I had the urge to scream but I didn't.

"I'm expecting good things from you, Draco." He said, and disapeared into thin air.

The whole room burst into applause, but my mother was frozen like a statue staring into thin air.

I examined the tattoo on my arm. It was an skull with a snake coming out from it's mouth. I smiled to myself. I was officaly a death eater, after all those years of watching my father be one. I must make up for his failure, or else I know Voldemort will do something. Something horrible.

"Draco, May I have a word with you please?" My mother said, in a low voice.

She pulled me aside, and stared deep into my eyes.

"How dare you, Draco? How could you become..." she lifted my arm and looked at the tattoo, " One of them without warning me first!"

Her eyes began to water, and a tear slid across her cheek.

"Fathers a death eater. I'm a Malfoy." I said, coldly.

"You're going to regret it, Draco. Your only a child. Dark Lord only asked you to do this for you because he knows you can't! Due to your fathers failure, the only revenge is to send you to do this." she said, then look a deep breathe.

There was a pregnant pause. Maybe she is right. My mother wouldn't want the worst for me, because she's always been overprotective. Maybe I can't do this. I felt my forehead getting hot, and regret filled me. I looked down at my arm, and the Dark Mark. I was a death eater, and I couldn't go back.

"Draco, your my only son and I love you with my whole heart. Do anything you can to impress the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. Show them the Malfoys aren't the cowards they think we are.." her eyes filled with more tears, and she wiped them away with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I believe in the concept Voldemort has about purebloods, but I would NEVER become a death eater. I wouldn't put you in danger. But all my protection went to waste, you gave yourself to him. I wasted all this time..." she started crying uncontrollably.

Now I know why my mother never became a death eater, she wanted to protect me. She didn't want me to become one either. It was far to dangerous, especially the fact how I barely turned sixteen. I didn't speak, and my mother broke the silence again.

"Borgin and Bukes has a cabinet.." she wiped her tears. "there's a copy of that cabinet someplace in Hogwarts, where no one knows where it is. You can communicate through it. I'll take you to Borgin and Bukes to look at the cabinet, and find It at Hogwarts."

I nodded my head, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Pretend this is your idea. I love you, Draco." my mother said, and kissed me on my forehead.

I felt my eyes sting, then get watery. I tried to fight back the tears, but I was to late.

"Aw, wittle babys are crying?" Bellatrix said, laughing her uncontrollable laugh.

"Bellatrix, why dont you mind your own business?" My mother said, taking a step closer to her.

"Dark Lords business is MY business." She said, laughing.

I left them and went back into my room. I sat on my bed, and stared into thin air. I wanted to find out more about the cabinet, but I didn't want my mother to help me. I wanted to do it myself, to ACCOMPLISH something. Harry Potter has accomplished alot. He's famous, been in the Daily Prophet, opened the Chamber of Secrets, saved lifes, fought the Dark Lord, and so many stuff. I come from an wealthy family that's been affiliated with the Dark Lord, but I never accomplished anything.

My face showed distress as I closed my eyes, tear drops slowly ran down my face. Blank, emotionless expression swept over my face as the realization of what I got myself into seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind my eyes. I haven't slept for days. I've been trying to impress the Death Eaters, The Dark Lord, and my father and mother. My mother was worried sick about me. Everytime she tried to talk to me, I would yell at her and make her go away. I needed help. I wasn't strong or brave enough to be one of them. They kept asking me how I was going to kill Dumbledore, but I didn't dare to answer. That is, because I don't know what I'm going to do. I've used an unforgivable curse on someone, a mudblood. The Dark Lord made me do it, so I can feel the "pleasure of pain". It wasn't Avadra Kedavra though, they want me to perform that on Dumbledore. Ever since I performed that curse, I haven't been myself. I used to like the idea of the unforgivable curses, but after seeing it with my own eyes and doing it myself it isn't something I fancied. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

The cabinet was someone in Hogwarts. Where can they possibly HIDE a cabinet? I kept my eyes shut as I reminisced some of my moments at Hogwarts. Then it came to me. It might be hidden somewhere in the Room of Requirements. I opened my eyes and ran downstairs to find my mother and tell her.

"Draco! Come sit down, quick! The meeting had begun." Snape yelled, and pulled me from my ear and made me take the seat next to my mother.

"I'm sure you have good things to tell us, Draco." Voldemort said, while glaring at me.

I gulped, "I found a way of communication."

"I don't quiete understand.." He said.

"There's a cabinet at Borgin and Bukes. The same cabinet lays hidden at Hogwarts. No one knows where that cabinet is.. But I am ninety nine percent sure it's hidden somewhere in the Room of Requirements.."

Voldemort cut me of, "You are such a smart, smart, smart boy.."

I felt my insides burn.

"The day I kill..." I took a deep breathe "Dumbledore, you all can come to Hogwarts through the cabinet and do whatever.."

He interupted me again, "The Vanishing Cabinet! How come I didnt remember that? Silly me. I remember the cabinet from when I worked at Borgins after Hogwarts."

Bellatrix barged into the room, "My Lord, this mudblood prisoner was trying to escape."

Voldemort smiled, and stood up. He took his wand out of his pocket and walked towards the mudblood.

"No...please.. I have...CH-CH-CHILDREN! Please!" the mudblood yelled, while trying to escape the tight grip of Voldemort.

Bellatrix laughed, and Voldemort nodded. Bellatrix let go of mudblood, and Voldemort raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled.

The mudblood fell on the floor. Frozen like a statue. Dead.

I gasped and started shaking. While everyone else while smiling, I looked down avoiding my surroundings. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have to see this Draco." Snapes voice said.

I didn't look up, and kept my head down still avoiding everything.


End file.
